Reconciliation
by sumerjoy11
Summary: The events in this fanfiction take place a few months after Proposition Infinity. Bender is forced to go on a double date with Fry and Leela, with Amy as his date. The problem is that Bender broke up with Amy only a short time ago, making the situation awkward. Will Bender and Amy be able to get along for this one night? Bender/Amy OneShot


It had been months since Kif got back with Amy, after Bender dumped her when they were engaged. Kif felt that acting like a bad boy would help Amy cheer up a bit from her breakup with Bender. Amy actually adored Kif's new bad boy attitude. A little bit after the breakup, Kif felt it was time to act like himself again. Anytime he did act like himself, Amy would try to get his bad side out of him. This had been going on throughout the rest of the time they were together. Kif began feeling like he couldn't be himself around Amy like he used to. He felt that had to get advice from someone. The only person he felt he could talk to was Zapp Brannigan, since Kif knew he had experience with girls.

Kif entered Zapp's room and slowly approached him.

"Um, sir?"

"Ah Kif! What brings you here my green alien friend?"

"Well, sir, it's about Amy."

"Amy? Ah yes, the little chick from Mars."

"I don't think things are working about between us, sir. Ever since I tried the whole bad boy thing with her, that's all she wants from me. When I try to be myself she doesn't seem to enjoy it as much as when I act tough. I don't know what to do, sir. I love her but I can't keep pretending to be someone I'm not."

Zapp sat in his chair, scratching the top of his head.

"Well Kiffy my boy I think there's only one solution to your little problem."

"What is it, sir?"

"I say you dump her like yesterday's garbage."

"B-but sir, I love Amy."

"Yes, but she doesn't seem to love you. If you really love her then let her go."

"I do love her. If she only wants a bad boy, then I must let her go so she can be with one."

Kif sighed as he walked away. He knew what he had to do and he knew he wasn't going to enjoy it. As Kif sat on his bed, he picked up his phone and slowly dialed Amy's number. He patiently waited to hear the voice of his beloved Amy. Finally, after two rings, he heard a voice.

"Hello?"

Kif's heart jumped.

"Amy?"

"Kiffy? Oh Kif, I'm so happy you're calling me!"

"Y-yes. Amy, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well...I...um...I don't think this is working."

"Your phone? Then get it fixed, silly!"

"I don't mean my phone, Amy. I mean our relationship."

"What? What do you mean it isn't working?"

"You only love me when I act like a bad boy. When I try to be myself you either ignore me or flirt with someone else. I'm tired of it, Amy! I can't pretend to be someone I'm not any longer. Our relationship is over. For good this time!"

"But Kif..."

Kif hung up the phone before Amy could say anymore.

Tons of emotions began filling up inside the green alien. Kif was heartbroken that he had to end his relationship with Amy. He was also angry that Amy only liked his bad side. Kif also felt guilty for yelling at Amy, but he knew he had to tell Amy how he felt even if it meant yelling at her. He grabbed a pillow and cried into it.

At Planet Express, Amy stood by the phone feeling very heartbroken. Her boyfriend had just broken up with her. Amy's eyes filled with tears and she couldn't even stand. She kneeled onto the floor, putting her face in her hands. She started crying hysterically.

Leela stormed in the room, hearing Amy's cries. She sat by her friend and held her in her arms. "Amy, what happened?!"

"K-Kif b-broke up w-with me!"

Amy continued to cry. Leela held her friend tighter, hoping to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry, Amy. You know you have me to talk to. I'll help you get through this."

Amy sniffled. "Thanks a lot, L-Leela."

Leela helped Amy walk over to the couch. The two sat together, with Leela still holding Amy.

"There's gotta be something I can do to help you get this off your mind. Wait a minute! Fry and I are going on a date tomorrow night. You should come too."

"That's really nice Leela, but I don't want to be a third wheel."

"You don't have to be. It can be a double date. We can get a friend to go with you as a date. All four of us can have fun together. Hopefully it will get your mind off Kif."

"But who would want to go with me?"

Bender casually walked into the room, smoking a cigar. He was whistling a catchy tune. The robot stood for a second and looked at the girls. He shook his head then continued whistling as he walked out of the room.

Leela smirked. "I think I found your date."

"But Leela, he dumped me, remember?"

"I bet he wouldn't mind going with you as a friend. Don't worry, I'll talk to him about it."

"What if he says no?"

"That's what this is for."

Leela pulled a magnet out of her pocket and grinned. She got up from the couch and placed her hand on Amy's shoulder.

"Just try and cheer up, ok? Tomorrow night will be fun. I promise."

Leela left the room and searched for Bender. She found him leaning against a wall while smoking his cigar.

"Bender, we need to talk."

"'Bout what, one eyed meatbag?"

"Kif broke up with Amy."

Bender rolled his eyes. "And I should care because….?"

"Look, Fry and I were gonna go on a date tomorrow night, alone, but seeing Amy so heartbroken made me change my mind. I told her she can come with us, y'know, for a double date. So I was hoping you could…."

"Go with Amy as her date?"

"Yeah."

Bender smiled. "Leela, of course I'll go with her."

"You will? Really?"

"**NO!**"

Bender began laughing hysterically.

Leela glared at the robot. She put her hand in her pocket and took out the magnet. She placed the magnet on Bender's head.

"Ah! God damn it!" Bender screamed.

Shortly after the magnet was placed on his head, Bender started singing, "I've been working on the railroad, all the livelong day! I've been working on the railroad just to pass the time away. Can't you hear the whistle blowing? Rise up so early in the morn. Can't you hear the captain shouting? Dinah, blow your horn! Dinah, won't you blow, I hate you Leela! Dinah, won't you blow, take this thing off me! Dinah, won't you blow your horn? Dinah, won't you blow, fine! Dinah, won't you blow, I'll be her date!"

Leela quickly took the magnet off of Bender's head.

Bender sighed in relief. "Fine, I'll be her stupid date, and don't do that no more! Stupid folk songs..."

"Excellent choice, Bender."

Leela walked away, with a satisfied grin on her face. She found Amy, still sitting on the couch. Leela sat by her friend, placing her hand on her back.

"Well, I talked him into it."

"Really? Oh thank you, Leela!"

Amy hugged Leela, smiling.

"Wanna go out shopping? That might cheer you up a bit."

"Sure!"

The girls giggled as they walked out of the room together.

The next night, it was time for the double date. Leela didn't tell Fry about Amy yet, but was planning on telling him when she arrived at the restaurant. Outside the restaurant, Fry was waiting for Leela. A smile came across his face when he saw Leela approaching him. He grabbed her hands, still smiling.

"Wow Leela, you look gorgeous!"

"Thanks Fry. You don't look bad yourself."

The couple walked inside and sat at their table. Leela glanced at the clock above the entrance to the restaurant. It was 8:00 P.M.

"Where are they?" Leela mumbled.

"What did you say, Leela? I couldn't hear you."

"Fry, I'm sorry, but we're not going to be eating alone tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Kif broke up with Amy yesterday. I told her she could come with us tonight, only because I wanted to do something that might cheer her up. Bender's going as her date."

"Bender? Didn't they break up a few months ago?"

"Yes, but both know that they're going as just friends. I hope they get here soon. I told them to be here for 8."

At Robot Arms Apts., Bender was getting ready for the double date. He placed a bow tie around his neck and sprayed some cologne on himself. The robot glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Ah crap! It's already 8:05! I still have to pick up Amy. Why did I even agree to this? Why couldn't she go with some other meatbag? No, she just _had_ to go with me! I could be snoozin' right now."

Bender angrily walked out of his apartment.

At Planet Express, Amy had just finished applying makeup onto her face. She sprayed some perfume onto herself. Suddenly, a brick broke through the window, causing glass to shatter all over the place. Amy ran to the window, seeing Bender with his arms crossed and his left footcup tapping on the ground.

"Will you hurry up? Leela's probably throwing a hissy fit 'cause we're late."

"You didn't need to break the window, Bender! Why couldn't you just come inside?"

"That takes too much time. Now hurry up!"

Amy rolled her eyes and walked downstairs.

"Maybe going with him wasn't such a great idea after all..."

Bender's eyes widened as he watched Amy approach him.

"Whoa Mama!"

Amy giggled. "Do I really look that good?"

"Yeah...I mean...uh...we need to get goin'."

Bender and Amy began their walk to the restaurant. It was only a few blocks away, so they knew they could get away with walking there. Amy suddenly tripped, but Bender was quick enough to catch her. The two stood, staring at each other for a few moments.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"That's good. I mean...watch your step! You...you...meatbag!"

Bender quickly walked away from Amy, only for her to catch up to him. The two finally arrived at the restaurant moments later. Fry and Leela rose from their seats to greet their friends.

"There you are! I was starting to get worried," Leela said.

"We're fine," Amy replied.

"Well, I guess we can order the food now," Fry said.

The four friends sat down. When their waiter came, everyone ordered what they wanted. As they waited for their food, Leela took Amy with her to the bathroom.

"He wasn't rude to you, was he?"

"Well..."

"Do I need to kick that shiny metal ass of his?!"

"No, it's alright, Leela! He was rude to me at first, but afterwards he kind of seemed nervous."

"I guess it was sort of awkward for him to be alone with you, since you two broke up a few months ago."

"Something about him, though, makes me think he still has feelings for me."

"What is it?"

"Well, I tripped and he actually caught me. He didn't let me fall. Right before I fell on the ground I felt him catch me. We stared at each other for a few moments, while he was still holding me. I swear, I think I saw a bit of worry in those eyes of his. Like, it really looked like he was worried about me."

"I don't know what to say, Amy. I never heard of Bender acting that way towards _anyone_."

Back at the table, Fry noticed that Bender wasn't acting like himself. He wasn't cracking rude jokes, checking out any of the fembots, or even singing. He just sat there silently, with his head resting on his hands.

"Bender, you ok, buddy?"

"I don't know, Fry."

"Did something happen before you got here?"

"Fry, I think I might be in love with Amy again."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. There's just something...something about her that makes me wanna go insane, in a good sort of way."

"Are you gonna tell her this?"

"Hell no! I can't tell her I love her. I just can't."

"Bender, you have to try."

"I don't _have_ to try! Besides, I dumped her, remember? She probably hates me because of that."

"Well, she was pretty upset. She wouldn't stop crying for weeks."

"It don't matter now. I know she can't stand me. I bet these stupid feelings will all just go away then I'll be back to scorin' me some fembot hotties."

"Bender, I thought that what I felt about Leela would go away, but it didn't. I told her I loved her and now look at us. We're dating and we're happy as can be."

Bender got up from his chair.

"Do you really think I can just go up to Amy and tell her I love her?! It may have been easy for you but it's not easy for everyone else, Fry!"

"It was far from easy, Bender. You just gotta gather up the courage to tell her, that's all."

"Then what? Have her reject me and tell me she'll never take me back?!"

Leela and Amy were just walking out of the bathroom when they heard yelling. Both girls stood and watched as Bender yelled at Fry.

"She'll never take me back, Fry! So what if I love her? That don't mean she'll take me back! Amy is better off with another meatbag anyway!"

Fry nervously looked over at Leela and Amy. Bender was about to speak again when he noticed Fry looking away from him. He looked over and saw Leela and Amy staring at him in shock. Amy's mouth was dropped open and her eyes glistened with tears. Before anyone could say a word, Bender ran out of the building.

Fry screamed, "Bender! Come back!"

Amy ran after Bender, screaming his name.

Bender ran as fast as he could. He felt really embarrassed, since Amy heard him tell Fry he loves her. The robot didn't know what to do. Running seemed to be his only solution. Bender ran into an alley, caught at a dead end. The robot suddenly heard a soft voice.

"Bender?"

Bender quickly turned around to see Amy staring at him. Feeling embarrassed, he turned the other way and wouldn't even look at her. Amy approached Bender, placing a hand on his metal shoulder.

"Bender, please, look at me."

The robot still wouldn't look at her.

"I heard what you said to Fry and…."

"I know you did! Why do you think I ran out of there?!"

"Don't yell at me! I just wanted to tell you that…."

"What? That you won't take me back? That you'd rather be with another meatbag? That you hate my guts all because I was too scared to marry you?!"

Amy gasped. "You were too scared to marry me? That's why you dumped me?"

"Of course I was! I was scared that maybe I would mess things up. I'm pretty good at messing things up, especially when it comes to relationships."

"Bender, it's ok to mess up. Even if you did mess up you would've had me there to help patch things up. That's what relationships are all about. They're about working together to help make it all work out. I was upset when you dumped me. Really upset, actually. Even though I ended up with Kif afterwards, I still missed you like hell."

"You did? Really?"

"Of course. Something about you makes you different from anyone else I've ever dated."

Bender smirked. "Maybe 'cause I'm a robot?"

"Besides that. I don't know what it is, but whatever it is, I love you for it," Amy said with a smile.

"You still love me after how much of a jackass I've been?"

"Probably even more than I did before."

Both managed to share a smile.

"Amy, I still lo…."

Amy placed her finger on Bender's mouth box.

"Shhh. I know. You don't need to tell me."

Before Bender could say another word, Amy pressed her lips against his mouth box. Bender was surprised at first, but it didn't take long for him to give in. He wrapped his arms around Amy and held her close to him, almost like he never wanted to let go of her. Amy wrapped her arms around Bender's neck. The two continued to kiss in the dark alley.

As the two parted, Bender smirked and whispered, "Wanna have some fun?"

Amy, fully understanding what the robot had in mind, smiled and quickly grabbed Bender's metal hand. Both ran out of the alley, hand in hand, and were on their way to Robot Arms Apts to have their _own_ kind of fun.

Fry returned to his apartment after his date with Leela. He was hoping Bender was there so he could talk to him. The red head felt bad for Bender after seeing him run out of the restaurant. He never saw his friend so embarrassed. Fry approached Bender's room and knocked on the door.

"Bender? Buddy? You in there?"

Fry gently opened the door. Two figures were seen lying on Bender's bed under a blanket. The two figures, of course, were Bender and Amy. Amy was lying on top of Bender's chest with her eyes closed and a smile across her face. Her clothes were seen scattered across the room, so Fry had a good idea of what they were doing beforehand. Bender had his right arm around Amy and his other behind his neck. His eyes were closed and he was snoring softly.

Fry could only smile. He gently closed the door, leaving the couple to sleep peacefully.


End file.
